During the reproduction of audio signals, in particular digital audio signals, isolated or long-lasting errors occur that cannot be corrected by a corresponding data correcting system. To conceal extended error bursts, some systems generate an estimate of the probable signal by performing an interpolation from nearby signals, which estimate, to a certain extent, will not nominally be perceivable by the ear. Interpolations of this type are performed, for example, in the integrated circuits CXD1167Q available from Sony or the SAA7220 available from Philips. A disadvantage of these devices is that under certain conditions the interpolations are perceivable by the user. It has been discovered that the audibility of such interpolations is heavily dependent on the frequency of interpolations and the audio frequency of surrounding data. In particular, at lower audio frequencies, a higher interpolation rate can be permitted without significant perception than for higher audio frequencies.